


Dawn, Daybreak, Beginning

by hiddencorners



Category: Kingdom Hearts, The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-14
Updated: 2012-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencorners/pseuds/hiddencorners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maybe," she continued. "That's why you chose to walk on this path. It's only the beginning, Riku."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dawn, Daybreak, Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while, huh? I haven't been in these parts ever since I've discovered LJ/DW RPing XD;;; Who knows? I might start writing fanfiction again. I wrote this for my RP partner, Icey. She plays the Riku to my Shiki~ :D Enjoy! This is set in Traverse Town, a few hours after Riku saves Shiki from Dreameaters.

He watched intently as she wrote a single character on a piece of paper, hearing her murmur the word under her breath:

" _Akebono_."

When she was satisfied at how it looked, she carefully handed the paper to him, telling him that it was for good luck. He furrowed his brows at her, confused at the reason why she wanted him to have this word in his possession. His bemusement merely made her chuckle, making her place her fingers on the surface of the paper, smoothing the edges with her fingertips.

"This," She pokes the paper with her index finger. "Is how we write the word 'dawn' in our language."

Unfortunately, this explanation doesn't satiate his curiosity. Why in the worlds did she write this for him in the first place? Before he could voice this particular thought, she spoke again; her tone somewhat taking a wistful turn. The stance of her fingers softens as she went on.

"… Did you know that the character for 'dawn' can be also read as 'beginning'?"

He couldn't help but glance up from the paper to look at her, only for him to see that she has met his gaze. Her smile was warm, the hand on the paper moves to take hold of his wrist, squeezing it gently.

"Maybe," she continued. "That's why you chose to walk on this path. It's only the beginning, Riku."


End file.
